


Tree, Alpaca, Library, Kuan

by WhatsATerrarium



Series: The Craziest Board Game of 1973 [6]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: Hui and Fourier play a game.
Relationships: Victoire Fourier/Kuan Hui
Series: The Craziest Board Game of 1973 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Tree, Alpaca, Library, Kuan

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written about two years ago and at some point posted under the same title. I haven't made any edits since it was last posted, so the quality might not reflect my current writing style.

It was only a game at first. Just like the sex was only an attempt at passing the time (although sex in zero gravity proved to be more of a challenge than initially assumed) or relieving the stress.

“Back on Earth,” he exhaled.

She thought for a moment, floating toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Tree.” She smirked a little, burying her head into the crook of his neck, eyes closed as her bare breasts pressed against his shoulder blades.

“That’s a tricky one,” he hummed. “Tree. I’ll plant one outside my house. I can watch it grow, I can hang birdhouses on it.”

“You can build a treehouse.”

“It’ll be a marvelous treehouse. We can hang out in it all the time. You, me, Fisher, Rhea, the captain, Lambert, even Selburg can come along.”

She giggled. “Yeah. That’ll be fun. Okay, my turn. Back on Earth.”

“Alpaca.”

“Alpaca? Honestly, Kuan…” She huffed. “Alright, fine. Alpaca. I’ll go to a petting zoo, and I’ll pet an alpaca. It’ll be soft.”

“Sounds fun, maybe I’ll come with.” He smiled, kissing her hand. Both of their eyes were still closed. “Back on Earth.”

“Library.” She ran a hand through his hair, already knowing the answer.

“Library.” He pushes away and turned around to face her, gripping her by the shoulders. Neither of them opened their eyes. “Victoire Fourier, I am going to take you to a library. Not just any library, the Oakland County library, down on Wilson Street. I’m going to take you there and show you all of my favorite books. And we’ll spend hours and hours and hours there…”

“And I will happily endure those hours of torture till you allow me to show you where the good books are.”

“Shut up,” he wiggles around blindly, eventually pulling her in to nuzzle her neck.

“You better not have your eyes open.”

“Shhh. I don’t.”

“Back on Earth.”

“Hmmmm…” he hummed into her neck. “Kuan,” he whispered quietly.

Her lips curved upwards a little as she let out a deep breath. “Kuan. Back on Earth, I think we’re going to be very good friends.”

“Good, because I think so too.”

She hooked her legs around his waist as he pulled his up, leaning back so they spun around in circles in the zero gravity.

He leaned in to kiss her as they both opened their eyes.

“Can we just… float here for a while. Please?”

He nodded. “If Selburg or Lovelace ask, we were up looking over the star charts.”

“Got it,” she muttered, kissing him again as they drifted across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So a big reason why I don't usually leave comments is that it doesn’t feel like a conversation, it feels too definite. So, as opposed to asking you to leave comments (which I do still very much appreciate and will respond to if that’s your thing), I’m going to let you know how to contact me!
> 
> Instagram: whats_a_terrarium  
> Discord: whats_a_terrarium#0251  
> Tumblr: whats-a-terrarium  
> Twitter: whatsaterrarium
> 
> If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, or just want to ramble, never hesitate! :)


End file.
